


Men Of The Woods

by I got a glock (TrevorInferno13)



Category: Justin Timberalke
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Child Death, Death, F/M, Fiction, Gun Violence, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Hunters & Hunting, Original Character(s), Post-Betrayal, Reader x Justin Timberalke, Violence, Werewolves, Wolves, man of the woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrevorInferno13/pseuds/I%20got%20a%20glock
Summary: Dealing with fear and suffering, hunter Justin Timberlake tries to find new meaning in life after a hunt gone bad. Will he be able to control it or will it tear him to shreds.
Relationships: Daniel Myers/Justin Timberlake, OC/Justin Timberlake, Reader/Justin Timberlake
Kudos: 4





	Men Of The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story, Justin Timberlake is fictionalized!!  
> All characters belong to me except for y/n and Justin Timberlake.
> 
> Face claims for OCs:  
> *David Myers - Sebastian Stan  
> *Twins William "Shark" Henderson and Michael "Spark" Henderson - Giancarlo Esposito  
> *Tina May Mercer - Julianne Moore  
> *Dante Samuel Romero - Jay Hernandez  
> *Hugo Ralph Winston - Liam Neeson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all began.

If you asked me what do I regret most in my life, I wouldn't take more than a second to answer you.

The wind rustled the golden-brown leaves. Crunching echoed throughout the woods from underneath my feet as I stepped on sticks and piles of dead plants, hoping, that no living creature could hear it but me. I carried a weapon, hoisted around my right shoulder as I looked around in search of an animal of river orbs and smokey fur. A wolf, older than my dead dog, was out killing the farm life around us. My friend, David, was right behind me. He carried a weapon as well, just on his left. 

Our walks were slow. We lacked care from age and tiredness from the sleepless nights of drinking with the rest. I couldn't even tell you the color of the autumn flower by my boot from the blur in my sight. No matter that, we knew this so-called mission was a must. If no one were to do it, then who would eat the seeds of the corn the farmer produced in the summer of last year. If no one were to kill the hound from down under, then who would collect the remains of feather scattered in the barn. 

The beast must have known we were to come. I heard the growl of the mighty creature as I grabbed my rifle. My eyes might have been covered in mist, but my ears did not deceive me. I pulled the trigger. One hit wonder.

I held the gun, making my way towards the being I shot. A child, no older than 10, layed in a puddle of its own blood. No wolf around, but I could have sworn I heard it's raspy breath. What I once had in my right hand, was dropped to the ground as I sprinted towards the body. Panic had sat in as I realized what I just did. I dropped by its side, grabbing the locks of the youngling to move its head. A small boy, with a wound right in his right temple, stared at me without a sound behind those green eyes. That's when I heard it. The sound I expected to hear when I first entered wood covered grounds. The growl of the beast. My rifle was not by my side. In fact, turning around I noticed it was gone, and with it so was David. I had nothing to protect myself as I turned back towards the child and closed my eyes. The steps of his were getting closer. What once sounded like killer paws, was now the sound of 2 feet. My eyes stayed closed. I could hear breathing down my neck. The smell of a hard-hitting musk filled my nostrils. Every breath got louder as a creaky voice spoke up. 

"Do you realize, what you have done?" the voice spoke to me. I stayed still. 

"Do you realize what you have done, I said?" the voice spoke louder. I nodded but stayed in my place. 

"No," it spoke up "you do not." The voice paused before speaking up again, now up against my ear. "I'm going to make sure, that you regret this till the end of your life."

I opened my eyes. I slowly turned my head around, just for it to be snapped back by a hand on the back of my neck.

"Every morning you will wake up and every night you will go to sleep." it spoke once more, "You will live as you lived, but not without a prickle in your vein. That prickle will grow and force you to feel pain. And once you are used to it, it will shrink and grow once more until you bleed as he does." It raised its voice. "You'll remember this day. The day you hoped for death but were not granted the ecstasy of such feeling." It stopped before speaking up for the last time "No, you'll beg for death like a puppy with a dislocated back. Prick."

From that moment on, I couldn't even remember the color of the liquid running down my shirt. It was all black and no light. Maybe, it was me accepting death or my body finally giving up on all the years we had together. The next morning proved that I must have been alive or a ghost for that matter as I woke up right where I start my days. My bed.


End file.
